Jabba the slut
by JabbaDaSlut
Summary: LEAIA AND JABBA HAVE DRAMA AND STUFF ANDITS COOL. RATED M FOR GORES/SEXS/SLUTS/BAD WORDS


Jabba the slut: The inbetween year

Once apron a time in a galaxy near you'll

DEEEERRR DEERRR DE DE DE DEEERRR DEEERRR DER DE DER DER DER DE DE DE DE

Laya was really upset because her hair was out of place and she had been kiddynapped by Jabba the

Bad bitch. Layer was wearing really cool gold and maroon dress that showed of her big booty.

Lyia was in the main lobby (by lobby I mean like the big room where all the shizzal went down) of jabbas palace and jabba was siting on his throne being the queen bee of the place while laya sat in the middle of the room being upset and looking too the roof.

Jabba stuck out his tounge and pointed it towards leaia and stated " eww ave errvss iin all thee ight aces" (read that with tounge out like jabba, IT IS A ROLE PLAY).

Laeia looked up and gazed at her new slimy master, she felt a sense of endearment and love for the dicknose taint clown.

SUDDENLY the door went bang crash and boom and a ework that was called Pauline ran in with a laiden breast of scrap metal, Pauline was a really beautiful she was half Chewbacca half cat and was really nimble and furry she threw the metal in-between Slime clown jabba and sexy bitch laeier and made a funny noise like a mix between a sign and a scream "AAHHeeya" Pauline stated.

Pauline then reached down a proffered a small silver bar as a present to Jabba the pizza slut, Leaie was a bit happy because she believed that the silver bar was a sexual implement of some sort but as she soon discovered it was not.

Pauline pressed a button on the stick and it turned into a teal zhjojy stick. Pauline panicked and dropped it down himself shaving HIS furry belly and chopping off his genitalia the testes flew into the and towards leaia. One tactical inbeded itself into layers hair the other tentical fell into her cleavage. Jabba panicked and licked that bad boy out of her cleavage.

CAPSLOCK RAGELAIEAER: "OMFG JABBA YOU LITTLE RACIST RECTUM PIRATE. ELITEST COLON HAMMAR. IM SO DONE I CANT EVEN FEEL MY TITTY BECAUSE YOUUR SALIVA IS SO TOXIC YOU RACIST GOBLIN TURD, WE ARE SO DONE LIKE REALLY DONE LIKE PEOPLE DOING THE SINGLE LADIES DANCE BE BEYONKA KCKOLES BECAUSE THAT ISSO OVER DONE IT MAKES MY BRAIN HURT LIKE SINGLE TEARS" Stated leaia.

Jabba was like "woah" he stated

Pauline was like "omg I cant feel my slimy crotch waffle or somthink " he stated

(From this point onwards read everything sarcastic okay(role play))

Leaia was mega pissed so she just went around all annoyed and stood up flicked her long hair removing the testicular from her hairs. She then strut out of the room like a model or something and she stated "I will see you bitches another time okay?"

Jabba stated "you are my bitch you cant leave"

"Watch me bitch horse"

Jabba could only take a little amount of insults each day and so this tipped the metaphorical iceberg "Leaia this is really upsetting me im a sensitive slug"

Jabba started to cry beautiful golden tears that tasted of lemon and honey but lauer was not having any of that shit and strut out of the place like it was nobodies buiseness.

"im escaping sluttly minx"

Jabba cried some more "YOU IS MY SLAVE I WILL CATCH YOU AGAIN" HE stated pushing Pauline to the floor casing her to die some mores.

Jabba chased down that bitch and she couldent escape jabbas sprinting speed of 5 metres a metre.

"OMG YOU ARE REALLY FAST JABBA!"

"IKNOWBITCHIHAVEBEENWORKINGOUTANDNOWYOUAREGOINGTOT ASTEMYSEXSLIME"

Within a matter of time possibly no one was counting as Pauline was now dead and she was the only litrate bitch in the place.

When jabba caught up with layer she was too pissed to fight back and took it like a submissive gay man, by take it she had to take multiple things on as her role as an actress in this fan fiction (OMG I JUST BROKE THE 4TH WALL I HOPE IT DOESN'T MATTER)

Firstly Layer had to become submissive and by submissive she had to become jabba's bitch and by bitch I mean a female dog. So jabba put a leash on her and spanked her "bad doggie"he stated and he fondled her in doggie style. As a third party in this situation it was strangly beautiful it was disgusting but you just couldent look away I was hypnotised by the slime and sex and fetish.

"IM SOOOOOO HAPPS" STATED JABBA

Jabba was really happs because this horrific scene was being streamed on NETFLIX and loads of people were rating it 5 stars (NETFLIX SPONSER ME PLZ I WILL DO ANYTHING)

Sadly leaia was unable to finnish jabba off,

The scene got so intense that layer was slowly being killed by jabba,

His slime that covered his sexy bod was carosive,

The main downfall of this was that layer could not take jabbas thing without

A lot of damarje.

It was too late the damage was done, leaia's clit was gone.

IT fell to the floor like a piece of ham

No one could touch her delicate lady flan.

THE END

chayshannon


End file.
